


Damon Abandoned

by Madtom_Publius



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton reflects on what he has lost after Laurens's death. Told from Hamilton's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by publius-esquire

Had I known you planned to throw your life away so carelessly, I would not have left to Albany with plans to retire. I thought you simply wanted to pick up some last chance for glory, a little more fame to let your star shine brighter. I trusted you at York Town when you told me you’d be cautious as we waited for public opportunities to open for us. So I dreamt of what our futures might become. Through my connection to the Schuylers and with your name, I thought nothing but the first offices would await us, that together we might achieve that rare immortality that only comes through selfless civic service, and you, my dear, had that rare virtue that most Americans only dream about. I waited for you to write to me of what you planned to do following your leave of the military. I know your state needed your help not a little, but I had expected we would quickly rise to the national stage. Now all of those dreams were for naught. Fortune, unfortunately, does not favor the reckless with laurels and cheer. Already your country forgets you. It pains me. I would erect a statue in your honor, have your name written in all of the tomes that are apt to be printed of this time, anything for the people to have an inkling of understanding of what they lost. But even then they will only see a spark of what has been extinguished. Only someone who truly and most tenderly loved you can know that warmth can never be rekindled, no matter how many statues are or are not cast in your likeness. Its absence leaves me with a longing that cannot be fulfilled. When my last letter went without response the first month, I thought it simply from your neglectful habit. Then I thought surely you were detained by duties, and would answer when permitted. But then the fated message arrived which forever denied me a return, though it did not destroy my longing. My Pythias, you left me abandoned here in my Syracuse with hopes that you would hold true to your promised return. Instead your Damon is left alone, forever to suffer for your crime.


End file.
